1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering mechanism for power cycle that can provide a rider with better precision in control of a steering operation.
2. The Prior Arts
The steering mechanism of an existing power cycle shown in FIG. 1 is structured in a T-connection by coupling a stem 11 with a tap handlebar 12 at the tap of power cycle, in which a joint 13 is formed at the bottom end of the stem 11 and connected to the top end of a front fork 14 of a front wheel so that the front wheel can be rotated in the same direction when the tap handlebar 12 is diverted; and the joint 13 is employed to enable the stem 11 to be raked forwards or backwards for fitting with people in different statures. However, as shown in FIG. 2, such structure is defective in that when the angle of the stem 11 is adjusted and when diversion is desired, the tap handlebar is not turned by taking the stem 11 as a rotation center, instead, it would take the front hub of the front fork 14 as a rotation center and have the tap handlebar 12 swayed in a relatively larger angle to thereby perform a diversion. This is a case of reluctance in steering operation that incurs inconvenience to a power tricycle or quardricycle indiscriminately.